


Breakfast in bed

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Series: Three's not a crowd [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, M/M, Non AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: Mark walks in on something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Three's not a crowd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Breakfast in bed

Mark should’ve known.

He should’ve known that the lingering touches and glances shared between Taemin and Taeyong had a special meaning. He should’ve known by the way they stuck together and often snuck out god knows where that there was something going on between them. He should’ve known that leaving them alone would be the right choice when Taeyong told him he was going to go to Taemin’s hotel room to wake him up and then didn’t come back for more than ten minutes.

But they made plans to grab breakfast together and Mark really doesn’t know better when he gently knocks on Taemin’s door to remind them they’re supposed to be leaving already.

„Come in.” he hears Taemin say, and there’s absolutely nothing unusual about his voice so there’s still no red signs flashing in Mark’s head as he presses on the handle and pushes the door open. He can see Taemin lying on his back, still in his bed and Mark’s about to whine that he’s hungry, that if they don’t hurry up and get ready he’ll go with the other hyungs instead. But when he takes a few steps forward, passing through the narrow hall, and more of Taemin’s bed is revealed all the words die in his throat. He gasps shakily, eyes becoming impossibly wide as they take in the scene in front of him.

„Yeah Mark?” Taemin asks, unbothered and calm as ever.

Mark doesn’t reply, feeling dizzy. He can barely hear him over the filthy noises Taeyong’s mouth makes as it moves up and down Taemin’s cock.

Taemin turns his head to look at Mark who’s completely frozen in his spot, eyes fixated on Taemin’s crotch. He smiles and moves his hand to gently swipe his thumb under Taeyong’s teary eye. „He’s doing so well. Do you want to see?”

Mark’s body feels like it isn’t his own. It feels heavy, like it’s made of lead and his feet seem to be rooted in place but he somehow moves forward, he doesn’t ever realize it when he’s already standing next to Taemin, watching from up-close as Taeyong enthusiastically works on his hard length.

„Pretty, isn’t he?” Taemin asks, his thumb travelling lower before slipping inside Taeyong’s mouth, right next to his cock. He pulls to the side, stretching his lips and making him lose the suction with a wet smack. „Makes you want to ruin him.” Taemin retrieves his thumb and then uses his hand to push Taeyong’s head down until his nose is shoved in Taemin’s neatly trimmed pubes.

Taeyong gags, his throat convulsing around the cock and eyes spilling a few tears. His body wants to instinctively pull off, but Taemin is holding him firmly in place, ignoring his struggles. He can hardly breathe, he’s drooling all over himself and Taemin and he’s trying so so hard to control his gag reflex and relax his throat. Before that can happen though he starts moaning, every inch of his body shaking as pleasure overtakes him.

„Oh?” Taemin raises his eyebrows in question, grabs Taeyong’s hair and pulls him off of his dick to look at the newly formed wet spot on the sheets between Taeyong’s legs. „You came? Just like that?”

Mark swallows, throat dry. He’s so hard in his jeans he could pound nails. Taeyong came. Untouched. From Taemin being rough with him. What in the _world_?

Taeyong is let free then, blushing bright red as he closes his legs, trying to hide the mess he made. „I couldn’t help it hyung. Felt too good when you made me choke on your cock.”

Mark inhales sharply. It’s the first time Taeyong spoke since he entered the room and his voice sounds absolutely wrecked.

Taemin hums sceptically. „Are you sure it wasn’t because Mark is here?” he asks and then smirks with satisfaction when Taeyong whines and gets even more red. He turns his head to Mark and sees his cock straining against the thick material of his jeans, desperately trying to break free. Taemin lifts his hand and places it over the large bulge, drawing a surprised moan from Mark. Their eyes lock and Taemin squeezes, then uses the heel of his palm to knead Mark’s cock.

„Hyung.” Mark breathes, his knees almost giving way when the pleasure spikes in his core.

„He’s so hard Yongie. I think he really liked the show you put on for him.” He’s addressing Taeyong but his eyes never leave Mark’s, watching as his dark pupils get blown with lust. „Will you take responsibility for what you did to him?”

„Yes hyung.”

„Good boy.” Taemin praises. He undoes the button of Mark’s jeans, pulls the fly down and then slides his hand into his underwear, fingers closing around his cock. „I think you should let him use your ass, what do you say?”

„Yes, please.” Taeyong keens.

„Be polite Yongie. Ask him if he wants to.”

Taeyong’s face is flaming. He has trouble looking at Mark because it’s _Mark_ , his bandmate, his younger brother he basically watched grow up and it’s so, so wrong but he wants it just as bad. He slowly lifts his gaze and his mouth waters when he sees the cute tip of Mark’s cock peeking out from Taemin’s closed fist every time he strokes down. He swallows the excess saliva and then finally looks at Mark’s face. „D-do you want to-..?” He doesn’t finish the question, he knows Taemin wants to hear him say it but he just can’t. He feels like he’s corrupting Mark, asking him to fuck him is dirty enough, using filthy words with him seems to be crossing the line, however ridiculous that might sound.

Thankfully Taemin seems to understand. He doesn’t scold Taeyong or try to push him any further. He just keeps slowly jacking Mark off and when he doesn’t say anything for a longer while he tilts his head to the side and thumbs his slit.

„Aren’t you going to answer? Yongie’s waiting, you’re making him nervous.”

Mark’s gaze shoots to Taeyong and he’s looking back at him with anxious, uncertain eyes. He clears his throat. „Uh. Y-yeah. I _really_ want to.”

Taemin grins, hands Mark a bottle of lube and pats him on the butt. „Knock yourself out. Yongie, hands and knees.”

Mark lets his jeans and underwear drop to the floor and then waddles to stand behind Taeyong, his hard cock bobbing with every step he takes. He feels himself twitch with want when his eyes land on the pink, exposed hole in front of him. He looks at Taemin again. „Condom?”

„He’s clean.” Taemin supplies. „I trust you are too, so you can go in bare if you want. If not, the condoms are in the drawer behind you. Your choice.”

Well, that settles it. Mark squirts some lube onto his hand, strokes his cock a few times and then wipes his fingers on Taeyong’s crack, making him jump slightly. He circles his middle finger on the rim and is about to push in when Taemin speaks again.

„Don’t bother with the prep and just stick it in Mark, he’s loose.”

Taeyong lets out an embarrassed whimper and Taemin laughs good-naturedly. „What? It’s true Yongie, I don’t really let you go tight. Hell, _you_ don’t let your yourself go tight, always shoving those cute fingers where they don’t belong.”

Taeyong hides his red face in Taemin’s thigh. „Stop it, Mark can hear everything.”

„I think Mark likes hearing how slutty his hyung is. He’s dying to get inside you Yongie, he looks like he wants to eat you up.”

Taemin is right about everything. Mark’s shaking when he lines up his cock with Taeyong’s twitching hole but before he pushes in, he stops. „May I?” he asks. Because it feels wrong not to get permission first, even if Taeyong seems willing.

Taeyong quickly nods his head and Taemin smiles at Mark in a way it makes his heart stutter. He swallows and then looks down, watches as his cock slowly disappears inside Taeyong. He pushes until he bottoms out, hips pressed flush against Taeyong’s ass and it feels like heaven. A very warm, tight, deliciously wet heaven.

He sets a steady pace, not too slow, not too fast, just testing the waters for now. He glances forward and is surprised to see that Taemin didn’t make Taeyong go back to sucking him off. He’s just lazily stroking his cock, smiling warmly as his other hand gently pets Taeyong’s head which is nestled comfortably on his inner thigh. The scene seems very intimate and loving and Mark isn’t sure if he fits into that but he’s here and they’re not telling him to leave so he’s not going to.

„Faster.” Taeyong pleads and Mark obeys, picking up the pace as his hips snap forward. „Ah, feels good.”

Taemin pushes the head of his cock into Taeyong’s cheek, smearing his skin with precome. „Aren’t you a needy little princess. Mark’s not here to please you. You’re supposed to be letting him use your ass however he wants, not the other way around.”

Taeyong mewls and tries to catch Taemin’s cock with his mouth but Taemin moves it away. „No. You’ve had enough for today. We’re having a schedule later and your voice needs to be back to normal.”

Oh. So that’s why, Mark thinks. And then he realizes that there’s so much care here, this can’t be just sex, there’s simply no way. They have to be dating but then why on earth would they let Mark take part in this?

Taeyong pouts, looking up at Taemin with sad eyes. „Lemme have it. Just the tip hyung.” he mumbles and then moans loudly when Mark suddenly starts fucking into him harder. His hand flies to cover his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet as best as he can. They’re in a hotel after all and there’s just one door separating them from the other guests. Mark drapes himself over Taeyong then, wraps his arm tightly around his middle and starts humping into him like a dog, panting straight into his ear and Taeyong feels his head _swim_ with how dirty this feels. Mark is completely covering him, their bodies flush against each other and Taeyong feels so small, like he wouldn’t be able to break free if he wanted to, like he can’t help but let Mark use him for his pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a choked breath, hand travelling under himself to touch his cock.

Taemin notices right away Taeyong’s about to lose it, his eyes widening in alarm. „Mark don’t let him come again.”

„Wha-?” Mark asks dumbfounded, but he quickly gets his mind on the right track and reaches between Taeyong’s legs, wrapping his index finger and thumb tightly around the base of his cock. It twitches pathetically in his hand and Taeyong cries.

„No, no. I wanna come, let me come.” he pushes his ass back, trying to fuck himself on Mark’s cock but it’s no use, he can’t come with the tight ring restraining him. He keeps trashing under Mark in a little temper tantrum for a few seconds and then just goes limp in acceptance.

„Whew, that was close.” Taemin laughs and then lets out an „ow” when Taeyong bites his thigh sulkily.

„Uhhh. So what’s going on?” Mark asks confused, fingers still wrapped around Taeyong’s cock.

„Just looking out for this baby right here. He can handle coming once just fine but when he comes any more than that in a short period of time he becomes completely useless. Believe me, you wouldn’t be able to drag him out of bed for the next couple of hours and we can’t really afford that today.”

Mark does believe that. But that also makes an uncomfortable question arise. „Uh, so what now?” Because he’s still in Taeyong’s ass and he’s still painfully hard and he really wants to come.

„Oh, just keep going.” Taemin says simply and then stands up, walking to the other side of the bed to replace Mark’s hand on Taeyong’s cock with his own. „I’m going to keep an eye on Yongie, if he wants to come again I’ll take care of it.” He kisses Taeyong’s shoulder softly. „You okay?”

Taeyong is still a bit sulky but he leans into Taemin’s kisses and nods his head.

„Tell me if it becomes too much and you want to stop. You don’t have to worry about Mark, I’m not gonna leave him hanging. He’d have to settle for a head from me though, it’s not ideal but it’s better than nothing, right?”

Mark wants to argue. A blowjob from Taemin seems pretty damn ideal to him. He gently pulls out of Taeyong’s ass, lathers some more lube on his cock and then plunges right back in.

Taeyong’s letting out tiny whimpers every time Mark thrusts into him, the sound of skin against skin and the dirty squelching of his hole making him feel hot all over. He moans when his prostate gets brushed against, he grabs a pillow and shoves his face into it because he knows he’s about to get even louder.

Taemin can see that the noises Taeyong makes seem to be spurring Mark on, he fucks faster, harder, until Taeyong has to start bracing himself not to get shoved around on the bed. Taemin cranes his neck, puts his left hand on Mark’s nape and pulls him in for a kiss. There’s no finesse to it, it’s filthy and wet and Mark seems to be in a state where he can’t do much more than gasp into his mouth. Taemin drinks it up, moans and Mark whines back, pressing into him harder, almost delirious with want.

Taeyong can feel Mark is getting close, his thrusts suddenly uneven in pace and strength. „Cum in me. Cum in me. Please, I want it so bad. Please cum in me.” he blabbers under his breath.

Taemin breaks the kiss, his lips travelling lower until they find pulse on Mark’s neck. His hand traces Mark’s spine, stops on his ass and squeezes _hard_ before it sneaks between Mark’s cheeks to press over his hole.

„A-ah. Fuck.” Mark stutters in surprise, his grip tightening on Taeyong’s hips and then he’s coming, grinding his cock desperately into Taeyong’s ass and filling him up with his cum. Taemin mouths on his neck until he stops twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Mark honestly thinks he never came this hard in this entire life. A dopey smile stretches across his face as he drops onto Taeyong’s back with a satisfied huff. When his ears stop buzzing and the fuzzy feeling in his brain goes away his eyes flutter open as he realizes something.

„Hyung.” he turns to Taemin. „You didn’t come yet, right? Do you want me to-?”

„Oh.” Taemin chuckles and moves back slightly so that Mark can see his spent cock and Taeyong licking cum off of his fingers. „Yongie already took care of that for me. But thank you for asking, I can take you up on that offer next time.”

Mark’s eyes widen slightly, heart jumping in his chest. „Next time?”

„Yeah, if you want to. You had fun today right?”

The word ‘fun’ does nothing to describe what just happened, it was more of a religious experience for Mark. He nods, perhaps a bit too eagerly, a wide smile blooming on his face. He then looks down at where his softening cock is still nestled in Taeyong’s hole. „Um...”

„Ah, right, I need to find his plug.” Taemin says and stands up to start rummaging in the drawers. „You can pull out though, nothing should spill out if he keeps his ass in the air.”

Mark does as he’s told, careful because of the over-sensitivity, and then goes to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. When he comes back Taeyong is all plugged up and Taemin is leaning over him, whispering into his ear. Mark can still hear every single word.

„Did so well Yongie, took his cock like a pro. Milked him dry, didn’t you? And now you’re going to carry his cum in you for the whole day like a little slut. Maybe I should eat it out of you when we come back home, hm? What do you think?”

Mark’s cheeks flush. He’s pretty sure Taeyong could come just from hearing all this filth and that didn’t really seem to be the goal fifteen minutes ago. He honestly has no idea what’s going on but it’s fucking hot.

Taemin lifts his head then, noticing him, and Mark startles before stretching out his hand to pass him the towel.

„Thank you.” Taemin smiles and motions for Mark to lie down next to Taeyong. „On your back Yongie, it’s clean up time.”

Taeyong obediently flips onto his back, lets Taemin gently wipe his face from the spit, then his hands and lastly his ass. He gets a peck after he’s finished and then watches as Taemin folds the towel to get a clean patch before moving to take care of Mark too. Mark gets cutely frustrated when he receives a peck from Taemin as well and it brings a sweet smile to his face.

„All done.” Taemin sits back on his heels, admiring his work.

Mark rubs his toes together uncomfortably. „Hyung...” he mumbles. He doesn’t know if it’s the right time to bring this up but he really doesn’t think he can wait any longer.

„Hmm, what is it?”

Mark blushes. „I’m really hungry, can we go eat now?”

Taemin grins, taking a look at Taeyong’s cock which is still at full mast. „Not until this little fella flags down.” He looks up, humming in thought and then his eyes find Mark’s again. „How does room service sound to you?”

Taeyong drapes his leg over Mark, nuzzling into his neck and, yeah, room service sounds absolutely spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just spreading the Taemyong and Taeminhyung agenda, because someone's gotta.
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment with your thoughts, thank you!


End file.
